victoriousroleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
Montana Kane
Hey, I'm Montana, and you can call me that. I've recently moved here with my mum and dad from Australia. Appearance Hair Colour: Blonde Eye Colour: Blue '''Trademark: '''Australian Accent My boyfriend and parents seem to think I'm gorgeous, but the list ends at them. I mean, I don't think I'm ugly, but I definitely don't think I'm amazingly attractive. Family Josie Kane Josie is my mum, and she's a really nice lady but she can be firm at times. Like, she wanted me to learn violin originally, then decided she wanted me to learn acting because I gave up on violin to learn guitar and she wanted me to have a classical art to fall back on. She also doesn't entirely approve of my motorbikes, but she's still my mum and I love her. Toby Kane Toby is my dad, and he's a lot more laid back than my mum, though he does get a bit overprotective of me when it comes to boys. He taught me how to ride a motorbike when I was nine, and I've had two since then, one of which I drove into a brick wall. At first he was a bit hesitant to move to America, but then he realised I would be spending less time with Dan and he was the first to finish packing. He's also a pyrotechnician, which comes in handy when I want to make some short films of the action genre. History So yeah, I was born on the 2nd day of 1994, and I was meant to be born on Christmas Day of the previous year, to my mum and dad. I grew up in Perth, Western Australia, and I've always been a sorta classic rock kinda girl. My mum originally tried to get me into violin lessons, but I gave that up to learn guitar, so she pushed me into some acting classes. When I was nine, I learnt how to ride my first motorbike, and then two years later, I accidentally drove it into a brick wall and ended up with a concussion and broken left arm and leg. When I was fourteen, I met my boyfriend, Dan Sanders, and we've been dating ever since. It wasn't until earlier this year that I read an article online about Hollywood Arts, and Dan convinced me to audition, so I put together a little short film, and I got an email from the principal telling me that I was welcome to attend as soon as I got to LA. So then I moved to LA, and now I'm attending. Personality I'm a pretty nice and easy to get along with kinda girl, but I realise that not everyone likes nice people, so obviously I'm not friends with everyone. People who swear a lot kinda irk me, because they seem like they're just trying to act mature, when they sound immature, and I'll probably stop talking to you if you start swearing without having just kicked your toe, stepped on a lego or done something equally painful. The point is, I'm nice enough, but I still don't talk to everyone or do the whole singing in the flowers thing. Relationships With Other Students Andre Harris Who? Beck Oliver Again, who? Cat Valentine Ummm... Jade West Is she that scary chick who was screaming at toddlers before? Robbie Shapiro No idea. Tori Vega Still clueless. Trina Vega She's a really good actress. Like, I saw her performing once, and she's really good at pretending she's selfish and untalented. Other People Dan Sanders Dan is my boyfriend of almost four years, and I don't think I can describe our relationship in words. At the moment, we're long distance, and I guess I miss him a lot, although I might even be moving in with him once I finish school here or make it big, whichever one's more likely. Point is, I love him. Category:Content Category:Characters Category:Females Category:1994 Births Category:Montana Kane